


Motion Sickness

by FlyRobinFly



Series: Thiam ED verse [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Eating Disorders, Liam is a sweetheart, Love, M/M, Motion Sickness, Road Trips, Thiam, poor baby, theo gets sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 20:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16333181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: A family road trip turns sour.





	Motion Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> So this is set, idk when in the future in my ED verse. Theo and Liam have been together for a while and Theo has been doing pretty good with his eating disorder but...

Theo and Liam had accidentally slept in on the morning they were leaving for the road trip to the Grand Canyon. So they were getting ready in a hurry. Luckily, they'd packed the night before so throwing their things in the back of the car was the easy part. They decided to save time by showering together. They were both kinda snippy since it was morning and they were tired. So if they said anything to each other, it wasn't particularly nice.

~

"Don't touch me."

"But you're my boyfriend. I can hug you if I want to."

~

"You need to shave a layer of ugly off your face, Babe."

"How would you feel if I said that to you?"

~

"How could you have sex with my best friend?"

"I'm sorry. I was very drunk and it was your sub-conscience."

"I am a jealous man."

"It was a fuckin' dream, Liam."

~

After they showered, it was that time of day, Theo's least favorite part of the day. He had to brush his teeth. Every day, brushing his teeth was a hassle. He had a horrible gag reflex. If his toothbrush went passed his second set of molars, he'd start gagging. Twice a day, it happened.

Theo rinsed his mouth out and let out a sigh of relief that it was over at least. Maybe he would feel better if he got something on his stomach. Liam's parents had already prepared breakfast for them so, once they grabbed they breakfast sandwiches, they were out of there.

They sat side-by-side in the back seat of Liam's mother's Escalade. They still hadn't said anything particularly nice to each other yet. But they'd grown used to that since neither of them were morning people and this morning was a little bit of out of the ordinary since they were running late and had been awoken very abruptly by Liam's mother.

"So, boys, how did you sleep?" David asked as they pulled onto the highway that would take them towards Bakersfield, California. Liam was devouring his sandwich and Theo had just started to eat his when they grinned at each other. Sleep? There was a reason they slept in on accident. They spent a lot of time doing other things that weren't sleeping.

Liam's mouth was full and his chewing slowed down as he smiled around all that food. Theo smirked and answered, "We slept great, David. How about you?" Sure, the sleep that they did get was pretty great but what they did for hours until they passed out from exhaustion was even better.

"I slept OK," David replied. "I would have slept better if Jenna hadn't been snoring all night."

"Oh, so that's where Liam gets it from," Theo remarked getting a shove on the arm from Liam.

"Yep," David said popping the 'p.' "They're a couple of real sleeping beauties." Now Jenna was the one shoving David on the arm.

Liam blushed when Theo looked at him knowingly. He had a lot of mannerisms that he'd adopted from his mother over the years and Theo never failed to point them out. This particular one was very obvious since they'd done the same thing in fast succession, shove the arms of their lovers after they made a snoody comment about them.

Theo smirked as he leaned across the seat towards Liam, bringing a hand to cover the side of his mouth that was near the front of the car. He looked like he was about to tell Liam some dirty little secret, or some mean joke he'd thought of. But instead, he whispered, "I love you."

Liam tried really hard not to smile while he shook his head but Theo did this thing where with his eyes; it was those damn wolf eyes. They were so dark, yet dazzling with love and admiration. Liam caved. He smiled really big trying to hide it out of embarrassment. Theo dove in and pecked his cheek with a kiss. "I'm sorry I was mean to you this morning, Love. Do you forgive me?" Theo kissed his cheek again.

"Yes," Liam said soaking up the love Theo was giving to him, just like he had the night before. "And I'm sorry I got mad at you for sleeping with Mason in my dream."

Theo chuckled and kissed Liam on the nose. "You're weird sometimes." Liam blushed and looked out the window at the trees and foliage at they passed. "It's cute." Theo had scooted into the middle of the bench unbuckled so he could sit next to Liam, his Love. He nuzzled Liam's neck and gave him silent kisses that sent shivers up and down his spine. Theo whispered inaudibly to anyone but Liam, "I had a lot of fun last night, Love."

Liam found himself gripping Theo's arm and flushing when he felt a bulge of muscle. That's right. Theo had been working out again. He mostly did arm and leg work because Liam had developed a very intimate relationship with his tummy. Recently, Liam had taken a liking to his thighs as well. Liam had made sure to let Theo know how much he loved them the night before. Liam remembered those thighs vividly. "Me too."

"I know you did," Theo whispered smiling against Liam's cheek. "Think your parents will notice if we have round five in the back seat?" Liam elbowed Theo in the side making him laugh drawing attention to the backseat.

David glanced back at them. "I sure hope your buckled, young man."

Theo smiled smugly as he buckled himself into the middle seat. "Of course, David." Liam rolled his eyes. The interactions between Theo and his father were kinda funny to watch.

For the longest time, Theo would hardly talk to David. He even avoided making eye contact with him at times. Specifically when he talked doctor stuff. Theo called him 'Dr. Geyer' at the time if he had to address him at all. He didn't feel like he could call him anything else. He felt inferior to him, in debt to him. He knew David was the alpha of the household and he didn't necessarily belong there.

But slowly, David wormed his way into Theo's heart. Luckily, Theo had gotten into some classic sitcoms and understood that American dads liked to be called by their formal name. So he decided he would play the role of the badboy boyfriend and deliberately call him 'David'. Liam would get nervous for Theo the first few times it happened. Cause not even Mason was allowed to call David 'David.' Now David and Theo went back and forth between playfully arguing about Theo dating his son and bonding over the common flaws of their lovers.

Theo wrapped an arm around Liam's shoulder and placed a kiss to his forehead. "Safety first. Right, Love?"

An hour into the trip and Theo wasn't so chipper and exciting. In fact, he didn't look so good. His eyes were glazed over, he was slouching, and his face was twisted in disgust and pain. Liam had switched positions with him, now wrapping an arm around his shoulder and letting his beau rest on him. "You doing OK, Theo?"

Theo closed his eyes and sighed. His jaw was clenched tightly, brows furring angrily. He shrugged in response which wasn't a good enough answer for Liam.

"Do you feel sick?" Liam asked.

Theo simply nodded.

"Are you gonna throw up? Do you want us to pull over?" This time Theo shook his head. But Liam had a feeling things weren't going to go the way Theo wanted them to. He looked so pale and tired. "You wanna lay your head in my lap?"

A moment later, Theo was sprawled out across the bench, head resting in Liam's lap, hair being stroked gently, soothingly. Pretty soon, Theo fell asleep which wasn't necessarily better than him being awake because he was just as likely to throw up asleep as he was awake. But at least, he was getting some rest this way. Liam, himself, was about to fall asleep a few hours into the trip when Theo's heart started to pick up.

Liam rubbed Theo's back and tried to calm him. He kissed his head and asked him if he needed out of the car but Theo just panicked more. He was in denial. He hated throwing up. It was one of his biggest fears. Liam told him that sometimes letting himself throw up would make him feel better but Theo blatantly ignored him when he said that and refused to admit he needed to throw up.

Liam reached forward and tapped his dad on the shoulder. "Dad, could we take a little pit stop?" Liam felt Theo's claws dig into his thighs and winced.

David looked back at them. "Yeah. Sure. Is he OK?"

Liam shrugged as David pulled off the next exit. "Theo, we're gonna stop in a minute, OK? I want you to get out of the car and walk around a bit." Liam heard a muffled whine come from Theo in protest. "Come on, I can’t walk around by myself, love. That’s dangerous.”

Slowly, Theo started to pick himself up off the seat and climb out of the car. But he refused to open his eyes so it was very inefficient and Liam had to give him a hand. Once he was out of the car he clung to Liam. Liam could smell his panic. “I’m gonna throw up.”

“I know. You’re gonna be fine,” Liam said rubbing his back. “It would be really nice of you not to throw up on me, OK? I know you’re scared but you’re gonna be just fine.”

Theo peeled himself off of Liam and took a deep breath. He leaned down grabbing his knees and trying to keep breathing. He nodded after a minute of contemplation. “Yeah. You’re right. I’m gonna be OK.”

Liam smiled. That meant Theo was probably going to try to be OK with throwing up. He rubbed his back and said, “There you go. That’s the spirit.”

“I still don’t want to throw up though,” Theo said moving to stand up straight again. But another wave of nausea hit him and he was down and out in an instant. Liam’s mother took over while Liam and his father talked for a minute. They decided that Theo should sit in the front for the rest of the trip.

Fifteen minutes later, Liam had convinced Theo to take some Dramamine to help with his motion sickness. Luckily, he fell asleep before they even hit the road again. He wasn’t woken up until they stopped for lunch. Liam knew this was going to be hard for Theo.

He wasn’t going to feel very good so he wouldn’t want to eat. But then he would feel guilty for not eating. Which would probably just make him feel more sick in the long run. The vicious cycle of his eating disorder.

Liam stayed in the car for a minute while his parents got out and stretched their legs. He massaged Theo’s shoulders a little bit helping him wake up a little bit. “You want to eat something?”

It was instantaneous. The second Liam asked, tears started to well-up in Theo’s eyes. It broke Liam’s heart. “Hey, baby. Look at me.” Theo pouted and looked down at his lap letting a tear spill out. Liam pulled his face over by the chin. “Hey, it’s OK. You don’t have to.”

He could already smell the guilt wafting from his boyfriend, the stench filling the car. “Baby, it’s not your fault, OK? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

But Theo still cried.

And Liam still comforted him no matter how strange he had to contort his body to reach him from the back seat. He knew Theo would see today as a failure in his recovery but he hoped he would eventually learn to see it differently.

For now, he just wanted to hold him close and let him know he was all that mattered to him.


End file.
